My Crazy Life
by WorldPeaceMan
Summary: What happens when u esacpe from ur fathers grasp only to be taken back find in dis story
1. Chapter 1

1- A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do Freak. Werido. Pathic. Get a life. Nobody wants you. Trash. Failure. Ugly. Monster... I hear this everyday. I guess you can say I'm one of those "loners" so to speak. You know when your stuck in the middle of a speciest world in the middle of the most depression of an ecomony, the only thing you can do is try to survive right? Well, wrong. I suppose this is the part where I should introduce myself, well maybe I don't want to. Maybe I just want to be left alone... you know like the electric bill you get in the mail and you just want to leave it on your counter and never read it. Well, but if you don't read it there comes trouble like no power for about until you pay your bill... Ok. I'll do it. My real name is Midnight Leighann Aizen. But because of an incident years above years ago I'm now called Melody Faith Hurdaz. I'm a Leptia; An average day grimm reaper. I decide when people die, how they die, and why they die. I'm in charge of making sure they die on the right time; die to early I revive them (coemma), live longer then they're suppose to (freak accident happens) So yeah there's very VERY few of my kind; so my work load over the years has built up emorously. (due to over population) That's all you should know about me so far. Back to the story...It all started getting werid on January 6th, of the year 2009; I had just woke up from alarm screeching in my ear, shaking the covers off my body as I detached myself from the bed. Clumsley, I walked into my bathroom only to be surprised "...OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?" I screamed as I clenched the ratty knots upon my temple and started to brush "Ugh...Ow Ow Ow Ow" "RING RING RING" I glanced over at my overly-exitced phone. I answered.  
"Ello?"  
"Hey." It was Serina (my best friend :) don't worry she's cool)  
"Hey, Why are you calling me so early chika?" I sat down, struggling to muti-task, talking on the phone while dressing myself in my normal unifrom decor.  
"Girl, I got some news for you."  
"Good or bad?"  
"Depends on how you see it."  
"Alright, tell me. Wait- Don't tell me Kelly (Evil witch of the school) has a twin sister. Please don't tell me that. I'm begging you"  
"PSSH, please why would I even talk about that, I mean- EWWWWW that's... ok let's not even go there Melody. My news for you is that word on the street says that we gonna get ourselves some newbies today."  
"Newbies like us or newbies like them?"  
"Girl, Does it sound like I know if they play for the species or not? Well, if it does your mistaken, alright. I ain't gotta clue bout them newbies other than they just moved in four blocks down from me and they're comin to our school."  
"Ok, Well thanks for the infomation. Hey, i'm going have to leave ya I need to Get my things all together alright? Ok. Thanks bye." I hung-up. I finshed everything I needed to do and grabbed my helmet and headed out the door. I was driving my Neon Green and black Harley Davidson to school only to have my eyes caught with wonder when I spyed an man. Tall about 6'2", Dark jet black hair, Electric yellow eyes, tan musclecer skin and football like figure that could completely grab anyone's attention. He looked so perfect, so.. "HEY THE LIGHT IS GREEN- BEEP BEEP BEEP" I looked up and drove away while hearing horns of cars booming and some very disreaspectful words sneaking into my ears. About maybe six, seven mintues later I reached my destation: School. Only to my dismay, I heard to bell ring and frantically dashed off to class, trying to keep my papers from falling out of my bag. I reached the door of my 1st period; Pysical Science. then anccouned "Pleasure for you to join us you may take your seat." I scurried over the my desk, looking despretely in my bookbag then took out my pencial, notebook, and folder. Only to have Kelly enter the room and "acciently" shove my supplies to the ground. "Ooops" She giggled, I glared at her dispising very second she was born, turned and bend over and reached to the floor to have a tan musceler, somewhat famlair hand, handed me my pencial. "I think you might've dropped this." He whispered, I just smiled and removed the pencial from his hand. "thanks"  
"Don't mention it."  
" Quit fooling around and pay attention the exam is just in two weeks." proclaimed .  
I then sat up and started taking notes from the board. The class ended with Kelly aguring with the teacher about how diamonds are jewlerly not science. God how I wish she would just shut up. I rolled my eyes at the thought knowing that it was pure 'wishful thinking' I gathered my stuff only to have my eyes being consumed by the picture of a tall figure approaching me. "I never got your name."  
"Oh, me? Well, I'm Melody. You are?"  
"Sai. Sai Jegeruares. Just moved here from austrialia"  
"Wow, you must've had alot of moving vans huh?"  
"Not really. Ummm hey I was wondering, whose the blonde who was arguring with ? About the jewlerly thing?"  
"Oh Kelly? yeah you proabaly don't want to hang with her she's alot of bad news. If you know what I mean."  
"No... I don't actually."  
"Ok, Well basically don't hang with her unless your into all the how can I say this... Sporty stuff? Fake stuff? Drug like stuff to be more exact." "Nah, She does'nt seem that bad."  
"Trust me I know, We've been in the same school and grade since fourth grade. She's always been the very unsual type."  
"I don't know, you seem more unsual then she does."  
"Excuse me?" "Oh, Hey look at the time gotta get to class catch you later... Melody?"  
"yeah. catch you later." I paced myself out of the classroom all the way to my locker. I reached my destanation only to be confronted by a man. 6'9" (He was super tall 0.0") Greasy slinked back Auburn hair, soft teal eyes that were caught in the grasp of his glasses. He was walking towards me, arm and arm with... Serina? "Melody!"  
Yep it was Serina. She shot out from the man's arm like bullet from a gun and tackled me into and hug.  
"Oh my god, girl guess what?"  
"Ugh, Why did you have to tackle me?"  
"Just guess what!"  
"What?"  
The man stood quite patiantly behind Serina.  
"This is Tony. Tony meet Melody. Tony's new to the school" Tony only nodded.  
"Hi, um can I steal Serina away for a sec? thanks." I then grabbed Serina by the arm and walked few steps behind Tony whispered "What the heck was that?"  
"What?"  
"Don't what me. Serina why were you walking arm and arm with the newbie?"  
"Because he let me and look at him, isn't he just gorgoues?" I turned and looked.  
"Ummm Serina... Well, he's not exactly my type but hey if you like guys who have greasy hair and are extremly tall then... good for you?  
"He does'nt have greasy hair its gel and-"  
"Whatever, alright. Look you can't just go clingying onto newbies, espeacially if you don't know-"  
"He plays for us. Don't worry girl, I got this."  
"Really? How do you know he plays for the us-" I was then inttureputted by the aching screams of the minute bell.  
"Well, gotta go, See ya." She then blew me a kiss and wondered away with Tony by her side. I sighed and contuied my way to my next class. Four periods passed and it was finally lunch time. I climbed my way to the rooftop of our school, sat down and carefully un-wrapped my lunch: Sunset Salad (Spinach, iceberg lettuce, strawberries, blueberries, tangarines with a side of some homemade rassberry dressing), with an icetea of course. While munching half-way through my salad the rooftop door sprang open with a thunk! Neiphem (My other bestie) slowy skipped towards me and sat down. "Melody, I w-was t,tth-thinking about having a party at build-a-bear (NOTE: Neiphem has like a personailty of a six year and talks like one too.) for Mr cuddles (Her cat) Birthday this saturday. You wanna come?" I kindly and calmy responded "No thanks, I have to work at the shop this weekend. Maybe we can hang some other time." ...She then gave me a werid look and mumbled "ok." I sighed and contiued to eat my salad then another interuption came.  
"MELODY, MELODY, MELODY, MEL-O-DY, MELODY!"  
"Yes serina?"  
"Guess whose gonna be joining us for lunch?"  
"Tony."  
"And, and, and, and... Sai and Wally!"  
"WHAT? ...Wait, whose Wally?"  
"Wally is dreammy" Chimmed Neiphem then contuied eating her sandwhich "Ok, let me get this straight Serina, Tony, Sai and...Wally are-"  
"Sombody call my name?" Grinned Sai as he entered.  
"SAI!" Both Neiphem and Serina launched themselves at Sai into a large group hug while I sat there confussed and discom-bobbled.  
"Hey ladies, calm down, there's plenty of Sai to go around." chuckled Sai, I just simply rolled my eyes at his words and contuied to munch on my wonderful salad. Suddenley A man about 6'2'', Blonde hair & hazel eyes puts his hand in front of me. " Hello there, I'm Wally Coyote and from what I've heard you must be the amazing Melody" He stated with a warm smile on his face. I then shooked his hand and mumbled " I guess so..." I looked over to check on Serina and Neiphem only to see Tony with his slimy arm wrapped around Serina and Sai carrying Neiphem over his shoulder. '' jeez, what's next?" thought to myself" Obviuosly I spoke to soon when before my eyes Sai literally threw Neiphem over my head to Wally, Who was lucky enough to have caught her. "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SAI? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER" I then srumbled up from my seat on the ground over the Neiphem to make sure she was alright. "she's fine Melody" exclaimed Sai "Jesus! will you just calm your tits" I gave him the evil eye and hissed " Excuse me... you can tell me that after your one of your best friend's gets thrown over people's heads and almost dies."  
"She would'nt have died"  
"Were on the roof stupid. "  
"I still don't see your point Mel."  
"Did you just call me Mel?" I glared at him then swiftly made my way to him, got in his face so close that I could feel his breath. "Answer me. Did. You. Call. Me. Mel?"  
he then squited his eyes and repiled " I did'nt know that was such a crime. But, I don't want to get on your bad side so you know what I'll call you Melody insted. Kay?" I then nodded and made my way back to my lunch and contuied to eat, Neiphem and Serina joined, with one at my left and the other at my right. Sai approached me and looked down at me, then his eyes made their way to Serina, next Neiphem, an fond their way back to me. "Hey, look I have a question for you three." All of our eyes shifted to Sai's. He started the sratch the back of his head nervously. "Ummm... you see me, Tony, and Wally are well homeless at the moment and we were wondering if we could stay at your guys place?" I gave him a look and repiled " give me a good reason to let you stay with one of us."  
Sai then gave me a sly grin and repiled "Well, you would benfit from it after all I sorta got an good reptutation for saitifying girls in bed plus,.." He moved closer to my face to the point our noses were touching. "Should'nt us species help each other out right?" My eyes widened, Sai then simply just chuckled and moved away from me. " So what do you say Melody? I stay at your house, Tony at Serina's and Wally at Neiphem"  
"Deal!" Chirpped Serina and Neiphem. Sai then grinned for ear to ear and informed us that we meet up at our houses today so that way nobody in school would have any idea's about us. About 4 hours passed And i arrived at my to see Sai standing there leaning on my door. I slowly walked up the steps an aprroached him. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and relaxed his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear " So what are we having for dinner tonight. " I then shook him off me, grabbed my keys, and unlocked the door. "Well, I'm having fruit you on the other-hand I have no clue what your having for dinner." We then entered through my doorway and he repiled " Awwww, thats ashame. I know what i would like to have for desert though." I looked at him with a ferice gaze. "You better say pie or something like that." "nah something sweeter. But alittle spicy."  
"Some gummi bears dipped in pepper sauce."  
"heh. Funny. But, No. I want you. But that will never happen even if you wanted it to."  
I gave an confussed look and closed my door. "What do you mean?"  
"I'm not allowed to get in any type of realiship with Aizen's Daughter."

-End of Chapter one-


	2. Chapter 2

2-What do you do when the Curtins open but never shut? I was speechless and confussed. How-what-huh? "How do you know Aizen is my father?" Sai shot me a look of disablief "how do I NOT know that your Aizen daughter? Well for one you two have the same hair color and whenever your supisious or pissed you both have the same look on your face and for another thing the damn bastard won't shut up about you." "Ok, well then answer this for me. Why are you here? Who are you?" He grinned and ripped off this werid thing and reviled his true form. Bright Blue eyes, blue hair, an jaw bone littlerly on the side of his face, And extremely sexy body covered by an jacket but completely showing off his hollow hole. Suddenly Sai disappered then i felt an husky voice silther its way into my ear canal, tapping ever so lightly on my ear drum.  
"Like what you see." I shivered and blush slightly, but lowered my head so that my coco colored hair would hopefully hide it. " No, Actually I find you gross." That was such a lie. He laughed "Sure. Whatever you say Melody. But anyways back to your qusetion, My real name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques I'm epsada #6"  
"In that case let me ask you this, is there a reason why you're here?" His lips then slowly swurved its way into a grin "Yes, there is a reason why i'm here." "Then why are you here?" I asked annoyed.  
"Not gonna tell ya unless..."  
"Unless what?"  
"You go on a date with me. Hey Azien gave my $1,850 to cover all my expinces for this month."  
" I thought you just said that I would never be able to date you even if I wanted to"  
"Yeah, But I hate your father and I would love just to piss him off right now plus.." He then grabbed my chin and pulled me into and kiss. I was caught be surprise but shortly gave into his game and wrapped my arms around his neck, deeping the kiss, somehow making the bones in my leg become rubber. He pulled away but caught me with his arms around my waist "Your pretty hot." He then came close to my ear so that i could feel his lips brushing againist my ear-lobe "You know we could always skip dinner, I'll prepare a couple of shots and then we can make way to your room unless of course your an impainteint girl then i'll lead you to the couch." I blushed then quickly re-gained strength in my legs and pushed him away. "No. Sorry I'm not like that. If you want me, your gonna have to work for me Mr. Espada numbero 6." I then walked away to my kitchen and made myself a cup of Orange Juice. While sipping my juice my eyes stayed focus on the un-predictable epsada until he fond himself a seat... on my kitchen table. "So are you gonna tell me why your here? I mean its the least you can do since i'm letting you stay in my humble home" I muttered. His eyes met my eyes "Well, how badley do you want to know?" "I want to know bad." I repiled. He sighed and jumped off from my table, walked over to me, removed the cup of Orange Juice from my hand and placed it on my kitchen counter. "I came here to bring you back with me to Hueco Mundo..." "To bring me back to my father?"  
"No, to bring back and make you my hostage." My eyes widened and thats when I sorta lost my cool. "W-ww-what do you mean by hostage?" I shreiked, Grimmjow just then sighed and repiled "I mean hostage. You see your dad was a shigimani who decided to betray the soul soceity and join our team. Which of course is one thing, but to come in and try taking the spot of leader of Hueco Mundo is pathic! Look, if your to much of a coward to take over your own race then why come and take control of ours? So Me, Nnorita which you know him by Tony, and Starrk who is Wally, decided to hold an private meeting among the espada's and they all agreed that in order to take back what was ours we needed to take something that was his."  
"which is me?"  
"Exactly."  
"What makes you think i'll go along with this?" I sneered at him, he then shot me a look and growled something that I would never forget for all my lifetime.  
"I kill everything close to you and force you to watch every minute of it."

-End of Chapter 2- 


	3. Chapter 3

3-When The Wheels Start To Turn I Froze. Taking in everything he said "I'm sorry did you just say you were going to kill everybody I love?" I questioned with pure mixed emotions, Grimmjow then walked by grazing my shoulder and whispered into my ear "Pretty much." He then entered the mouth of my living room and looked at my torn down staircase. Taking his finger and wiping it on the arm of my old hickory house almost as if doing an 'dust check', rubbed his fingers together while inspecting it, and began his way up the stairs; seeming to notice every creek that escaped from the steps. "So..." He annouced "Why did little Melody decide to leave good ol'e dad?" I swiftly made my way to the place where his voice filled the room. "Number one, thats none of your buisness, and secondly how the hell can you act so calm when you just threw an death threat in my face?" Grimmjow eyes widened seeming amused with my reaction and within a secound his was literally standing three feet in front of me. "Well for one, I'm just trying to get a rise out of you which..." He placed two fingers under my face moving my head in his direction " is working wonderfully. Did you know your lip twitches when your angry. Its pretty interstring." I slapped his hand away, took a deep breath, and with a sigh I mumble "Fine.. i'll do it"  
"Do what?" Teased Grimmjow with his cocky smile plastered on his face. "I'll be your hostage, on one condition." "And what might that be?" He cooed, enjoying the fact that I was giving into his stupid game.  
"You promise to keep Serina and Neiphem safe, from all types of harm." His grin faded into a frown and the atmosphere of the room changed. "Melody, I'm an ESPADA! I have many other things to do than to sit there and watch over some pathic mortals."  
"What makes you think they're mortals?" I snapped back, taking our little 'game' and putting myself in an "situtation of avantage" as father used to tell me. His face turned into the pure deffination of the word confused. "They're not mortals?" "Nope. Serina is a Medical Shigimani while Neiphem on the other hand is a Quincy. What can I say, its a small world after all." I snickered micheviuosly, trying to get him to realize that I am a force to be reckon with. "Well in that case" He repiled " Can you show me where my room is?" "Your joking right?" I asked in disbelief "Hell no i'm not! You know human school really takes alot out of a man, if you know what I mean?" He winked and then he shot himself up my staircase. I followed after him, watching him examine practically everything my hallway had to offer. "Hey Melody i'm just taking a good guess, Did you leave your Old man because he would'nt let you have your way with things?" Grimmjow turned to face me and I simply walked passed him bumping his shoulder and completely ingoring his question. I stumbled up to a pale green door, grabbed my house keys, and unlocked it. "This will be your room. Please do me a favor and don't complain about anything." I said as Grimmjow entered his new room, thats when he stopped and turned to me with one eyebrow cocked up and his body now tensed. "This is my room? Where's the bed? Where's the bathroom and-" He ran and opened a door "What the hell type of closet is this?" I sighed and approached the speechless espada "Ok, Grimmjow when I first moved here I did'nt have any money and wasn't old enough to get a job. So I decided to move into this house. It was abonded, dark, and needed some help in the whole construction of the house. So over the years I've tryed to repair this run down place and this is what I got so far." He walked up to me, and whispered "You did'nt want to leave your father did you?" My eyes widened, but I shook it off I was not about to let him get to me. "As I said before Grimmjow, That is none of your buisness." He grabbed my hand and took a deep breath "Melody, It sorta is, I mean...Well Can you just-" " RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG" I then slapped his hand away and yanked my phone out of my pocket and answered "Hello?" "Hey Chika..." It was Serina and she did'nt sound to good.  
"Serina! Oh Serina it great to hear from you, you just wouldn't belive-"  
"Melody... Why didn't you tell me Aizen was your father?" I paused and looked at my phone and simply hanged up on her. I looked at Grimmjow "Look this is your room. Ok, sorry its not up to your expectations. Dinner will be ready in 30, hope you like Fruit and vegtables." "Melody.." I ran out of that room, escaped to my kitchen, and slid myself against the wall. You know for some reason when the subject of my father comes up I always seemed to get frazzled. Great now I feel like such an ass. I hung up on Serina and I am making a big deal out of what? Nothing big, well it sorta is important but I still should'nt act like this. I take out my little phone and dial Serina's number. The phone picks up "Hey Serina sorry for hanging up on you-" "Hello Melody." I froze. This isn't Serina, this is my dad.  
-End of Chapter 3-

Want the next chapter review or PM me. Thanks so much!  
-peace 3 


	4. Chapter 4

4-Headache "Dad?" I asked while a thousand thoughts blew up in my head "Haha... Yes, its me Melody. How have you been?" "Wheres Serina? Why do you have her phone?" Thats when it hit me, I couldv'e swore chills came up my spine and my frantic thoughts disapeared. Grimmjow, Nnorita, and Starrk had under estimated my dad. Now the tables are being turned, basically... were all screwed.  
"Now Melody, is that really what you want to know? I mean how long has it-"  
"Don't bullshit with me! What the hell have you done with Serina? I want an answer...NOW!" I screamed with pure anger seeping into my phone hoping that it would some how reach him. He chuckled, amused at my reaction. Figures, why the hell did I have to end up with a father like him?  
"Melody, you know you sound just like your mother right now." Thats when I snapped. Failing to realize that Grimmjow was now just a few feet right beside me.  
"SHUT UP! Dad... you have no right to speak about mom." I growled "She loved you! She loved me, but you...you just turned into a complete monster and killed her!" I burst into tears of anger and broke down, I was weak and just un-prepared. "Dad... just, just tell me that Serina is ok. That she's still safe..." I mumbled gasping for air while the tears running down my face refused to stop. "She's safe Melody, don't you worry about her. She's with Espada number five...you can ask Grimmjow about that later. Melody... I think its time for you to return home."  
"I don't want to." I wimpered "I don't want to go back there... I hate you."  
"Now, now Melody. Lets not go to such extremes of using the word hate-"  
"YOU KILLED MOM!" I screeched.  
"She thearten my power Melody. She was much stronger then I and Well... I can't have that Can I?" I was speechless, a lost for words if you must.  
"Dad, thats an horrible excuse..."  
"Horrible excuse or not that doesn't change the fact that your coming home."  
"I will not come home. I refuse to."  
"Midnight Leighann! I am your father, remember I brought you into this world and can very easily take you out. So there is no options here. You are coming back home. Understood?"  
"No. I told you once and now i'm telling you again: I'm. Not. Coming. Back. Home."  
"Fine then i'll just kill Serina and Neiphem and come over and take you back myself." He hung up. I stood up and turned only to run into what felt like a wall of bricks. I looked up only to have teal, eletric blue eyes meet mine. "Looks like someone lives in a soap opera doesn't she?" Grimmjow chimmed. I rolled my eyes not in the mood for his crap and rushed out of my house and to my 'Garage' so to speak. I looked around and finally caught eye of my helemt and plastered it onto my head. Thats when Grimmjow entered the 'garage' and reached for my helemt. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at him, he then swiped the helemt out of my hand, dropped it to the floor, and grabbed my shoulders. "Melody, what are you thinking? Look you need to take a minute and breathe." "I don't have time to breathe!" I exclaimed "Serina and Neiphem are going to die if I-"  
"No they're not. Nnorita and Starrk won't let anybody lay a hand on them."  
"Not even my father?"  
"Not even your father." He reasurred. "Now come on" He took my hand "Lets go have dinner." He quickly lead me back into my house. Sitting me down on a chair while he sat on my kitchen table...again.  
"You know Melody I know something that will get you mind out of this mess." I looked up "It will probley even make you feel better." He sang while easing his hand over mine. "Your kidding right?" I asked with disbelief "Kidding?" He chuckled "Oh no, Melody." He looked me up and down "I'm very seriuos. Can ya take a guess at what i'm thinking about?" I rolled my eyes, got up, and walked over to my kitchen. "So fruit salad sound good for dinner?" I suggested, hopefully getting him to think with his head rather than his pants... if you know what I mean. He then glidded himself over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. "Melody, I'm actually not that hungry, more... entergetic so to speak." He whispered into my ear hopefully to get a roused out of me... which I hate to say this but, it was working. Then again, you think i'm going to let him know that. Ha, you must be crazy. I shurgged him off and whipped myself around and poke him. "No sex. Look here kitty, just tell me what you want for dinner." His emotion seemed to changed from being horny to being annoyed. "Kitty? Really, where the hell do you get kitty from?" he demanded. I simply just laughed "Dude, your face looks so priceless right now. Do me a favor and stay like that. I'm going to go get my camera." He growled. "Bicth I'm hungry, you need to cook me some food first." Which that just made me laugh even more. "So then tell me what you want for dinner." I giggled "Well, I don't want some dinky ass fruit salad. Look I get it your some sorta vegaterian, world peace, drop hearts not bombs freak. But that doesn't mean I'm into that stuff. Bitch, I want so meat, like steak and ribs and did I say steak I think I didn't, so yeah STEAK!" He annouced getting even more pissed with every word he said. I just smiled and reached in my fridge and grabbed some steak "You know Grimmjow, i'm not a vegaterian I just don't care for meat. Thats all. Plus, how can I be a peace maker when my father is the pure deffition of the word drama and hell put together?" I asked He just rolled his eyes and mumbled "Just make my damn steak bitch."

-End of Chapter 4- 


	5. Chapter 5

5- Bitersweet. I just put the steak in the oven while listening to the hilarous complants of the grumpy espada when the doorbell rang. Thinking nothing of it, I made my way over the my ivory opening and with a gentle turning of the door knob, opened it. "Ummm who are you?" I asked with confusion clouding over my joyice serenity. The man infront of me was dressed in an school uniform; probley from Kanakura (sp?) High, had outragesly orange hair, and for some reason there was a presense about him that just made me.. how can I say this nicely? Want to slap him? "Where's Grimmjow? I know he's here" Thats when the older boy just barged into MY HOUSE as if it was nothing and headed straight into Grimmjows direction. "Grimmjow what the hell are you doing here? If you want to settle something, settle it with me not with this poor inncount girl" He exclaimed while pointing his finger in my direction. That when I bit his finger to hear him yelped.  
"OWW WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? I'm trying to save you here!" He grumbled while rubbing his finger. "They say to get dogs to behave that you have to bite them on the ear. But, doubting that you even clean your ears I decided to bite your finger insted." I explained in an complete montone voice, plastering an micheviuos smile onto my face.  
"Yeah, she's been on this 'animal thing' lately. You'll get use to it." spat Grimmjow while easing himself over to the boy. "Oh by the way Kurosaki, Melody here isn't inncount, she's Azien daughter." He muttered hoping that Kurosaki would hear him. That when the Carrot top (Hey, did that just for you Andrea) boy tensed and turned his head towards Grimmjow in an overly dramatic manner. "Did you just say that she's Aizen daughter." He questioned, Grimmjow just grinned and nodded his head. "Hell yeah she is. Hot ain't she?" He annouced while sending me a wink, indacting he was wanting something "special" later. I just rolled my eyes.  
"So who are you exactly?' I asked disbelifly in the fact that this orange haired freak just walked into my house, expecting me to be all hunky doree about it.  
"Wait, your Azien's daughter then that means-"  
"EXCUSE ME! Last time I checked this is MY house and you; A COMPLETE stranger barged in. I should call the fucking coppers on you!" I growled, praying to the lord himself that this creep would comprehend what I was trying to tell him. His eyes widened "geez she's fiesty one ain't she." He whispered to Grimmjow, only to have an large, strong fist take by him the neck. Thats when I ran over to Grimmjow hoping that my home wouldn't become a murder scene. "Grimmjow put him down." I screamed.  
Grimjows eyes darted at the young man while having his grip slowly tighten around the child's poor neck. "Your Pathic, trying to screw with me. Who knew Aizen would steep this low?" He roared. Then with a flick of his wrist he threw him into my staircase, then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Thats when a large beam of light was realeased from Grimmjow's finger, and made its way into the direction of the boy. "GRIMMJOW!" I screeched, suddenly lost and confused at what just happened. A dark figure arosed from the destoryed staircase. "Wow that was unexpected, Grimmjow. You sure pick-up quick." That when the darkness faded and a lean and leaky man with pink hair and bone glasses appeared grinning.  
"Shut up Szayel." Growled Grimmjow.

-End of Chapter 5-

~*NOTES*~ Sorry for thias being so short, its just i've had a major bad case of writers block. Plus with it being the last week of school; i'm just barley making it. But I hope you enjoyed this. Plz Review. thanks so much!

-Peace 


	6. Chapter 6

the hell?  
My eyes widened. "Grimmjow...Whats going on? Where did that orange haired kid go?" I asked while clenching onto his jacket hoping that I would'nt fall. His grip on me tightened, as he leaped out of my house and started to run through my city. "The orange Hair kid was a disguise. Your father sent espada number 8, Syazel Aporro-Granz to come and get you." Growled Grimmjow as we landed in the middle of a forest. "So were safe right?" "Nope" He said bluntley. "I hate to do this to you. But, looks like were going to have to take a trip."  
"To where?"  
"Hueco Mundo." "WHAT? YOUR BRINGING ME BACK TO MY FATHER?"  
"No, I'm not!" He snapped "I'm going to hide you in my corroidors. And have my fracionas protect you when I have to go out on missions or meetings. For all your father knows is that I left you somewhere in the city and forgot all about your ass." He explained while opening a portal that lead to the horrid nightmare that I would now be calling home. "What if I don't want to go with you?" I mumbled. He simply just rolled his eyes and spat "As if you have a choice." And with that we entered into the eerie world: Hueco Mundo. "Its very sandy." I say and Grimmjow switches me from be over his shoulder to bridal style in his arms. He then starts to make his way to the big fortress knowned Los Noches or in other words my fathers domain. "When we get there I don't want you talking to anyone but me." Demanded Grimmjow. "What about-" "No. Anybody you talk to even my fracionas might end up giving away the fact that your here. So you to do as I say." I simply nodded. We reached the large compund/mansion like place and Grimmjow entered quickly and swiftly; heading straight to his room. I noticed that this place, ...its so white and at lost for any color. This is going to drive me mad I already know it. Then the sound of a door wipping open enters my ear along with some unfamilar voices.  
"Welcome back Grimmjow." said a tall man. Grimmjow then threw me to the man and barked "Take care of her Koufang. Make sure nobody touches or talks to her or else the only consquence for doing those things is none other than death."  
"Very well." "Well isn't she quite the looker." snickered this guy with with a lemon like bone on his head, half covered with a mint colored cloth. I shot him a glare only to have him respond "Awww you don't like comments do ya?" with a giant grin on his face. Thats when I took avantage of gravity and decked the guy right in face removing that revolting grin. "Oh just shut up lemon head, You don't know who your messing with." I hissed. "HEY! knock it off, Melody go with Koufang to my room, and Di-roy don't get any ideas. and the same thing goes for the rest of you." They all nodded in response. "Grimmjow, brother, ...if I may interupt, Aizen sent out a call for an espada meeting starting in 3 minutes. You might want to hurry." "Damn Bastard, Fine i'll go. Koufang I leave Melody in your hands. Oh and Melody" Grimmjow walked over to me and grabbed my chin and forcefully kissed me. In a way it was kinda hot. "Don't be a stupid bitch ok?" He said playfully with a sly grin, I sighed and gave him a smirk "I promise." And with that he left. I then was lead to the room of that espada number 6 and Oh My God was it disgusting! "You are to stay here until Grimmjow returns." announced Koufang I turned to him; wide eyed, finger pointing, and jaw dropped. "DO YOU SEE THIS?" I screamed, He then repiled "yes, its a room."  
"No, Do you see the condition of the room?" I exclaimed "Yes, its in a fairly good-"  
"HELL NO IT ISN'T! Dude! I can't Stay in here its a filthy mess and OMG DID SOMETHING JUST MOVE? Dude, mister Kou-whatever-your-name-is, You can't leave me in here. I'm going to DIE!  
"No your not. The fumes in here are nothing but a mild mist due to the over loaded hamper over there, which sadley won't be cleaned til 72 hours from now. But I assure you the bed is somewhat clean because the king hasn't acompany any females since the last cleaning. Plus the creature that you saw moving was nothing but an rodent simply doing its pathic, pointless search of scavanging for food. So do not fright there is nothing to worry about here." explained Koufang, looking pretty satifisted of himself. But the sad fact about his whole lecture about this room being "normal" is that him explaining everything to me just seemed to gross me out much more than I already was. I sighed and took in a deep breath, plastered a fake smile onto my face, and used my customers service voice and repiled "Ahhh ok, Well you can leave now." shutting the door, and facing the living nightmare: Grimmjow's room. "I hope i'm not sleeping here tonight" I muttered to myself while slowly trying to make a path through the abundance of clothes in his "man cave", to the bathroom. I reached my destinantion to only see the polar oppisote of the hell I just had to trugde my way through. His was bathroom was more then clean it was like triple oxi-action, super duty, OCD clean! I was flabbergasted, how? What? huh? Was this some type of a joke, or does Grimmjow have a thing for his bathroom... Well, if he does. I just don't wanna know. I then decided that i've had quite the rough day, so I looked through his bathroom cabinets and found a soft towel, wrapped it around myself, and took a nap in the the tub knowing that it was the only clean and probley the safest places for me. 


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly hearing the long loud bang of a slamming open, slowly my eye lids peel themselves to find a very angry Grimmjow. "Out of all the places you decide to stay and fall asleep in, what the hell led you to decide that my tub was the best decision?!" Growled Grimmjow, I just sat up rubbing my aching back in disbelief. "No offense but have you seen your room? I mean seriously, get a maid or something but that's just disgusting." I stated bluntly hoping that he would get what I was trying to say. He just laughed at me, shaking his head while rubbing his temples "Melody, you're just going to have to deal with it. I didn't complain about the condition your house was in, so shut up and quit complaining about my room." His gaze then met mine "Aizen has no idea that you're here." He whispered while motioning forward towards me. He then picked me up from the tub and held me in his arms. I blushed "Um, Grimmj-""Melody," He sang into my ear "Just stay quiet, let me just enjoy this because I promise you things are going to get much more difficult from here on out." And with that I simply nodded my head and forced myself to relax in his arms. I have to admit, I do feel safer with this man, than anyone else I've ever been with. There's just something different about him, something that just makes me feel comfortable and makes all if not most of my worries go away. Ugh, I sound like a wimp right now, or one of those pathetic hopeless romantics. I slightly shifted my head to face his face, his beautiful eyes, that rigid outline of his jaw bone, his lips. Just all so perfect. And before I knew it, Grimmjow had leaned his face closer into mine, causing both of our lips to melt into one another's. I closed my eyes wishing that the moment would last, but then Grimmjow pulled back and separated himself from me, letting me go from his embrace. He then stood up and pulled me up onto my feet. "Ok, first things first let's find you some clothes and a place to sleep." He stated and then turned, leaving me in the bathroom behind him. Confused, I followed after him in a rushed manor. "Um you know I'm quite comfortable with the clothes I'm wearing and if it's not a problem with you, I could always..." His eyes met mine "always what? Share a bed with me? No, you're not going to. I've already have made too much of a connection with you. And that's got to end now." Hearing that just dropped a bomb into my feelings and emotions. "You say that as if it's a bad thing." I mumbled only to have him reply "It is, don't you see Melody, I having a connection with you will make you my weakness, which I can't afford to have. I'm an espada, and in order to be strong I can't have a weakness, let alone a girl like you hanging around with me." "I'm sorry did you just say a girl like me?! What the hell is that suppose to mean?! You know what forget it Grimmjow; I'm going to go find Serina and Neiphem by myself and were going to leave this place. And don't bother trying to come after me Grimmjow. Because after all girls like me shouldn't be hanging around espada's." I screamed "Melody!" Grimmjow shouted. And with that I ran out of the room, devastated in tears. You see this why I should've never had trusted him in the first place.


End file.
